


MacCready's Letter

by TheArtOfBlossoming



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfBlossoming/pseuds/TheArtOfBlossoming
Summary: In my headcanon, Duncan is about 4 and bright as a button.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi son, it’s Daddy.

Daisy told me that the Caravan man says you perked right up after you got the meds. You just hang in there and get strong again, just like Grognak, ya hear me?

We’ve got a new best buddy, pal. He’s the one who helped me fight past the Prunies to get your medicine. His name is Vincent. He’s also my new boss. Hey MacDunc, get this: Daddy’s a Knight now! I kid you not.

Our friend, well, he’s also my boss. Sentinel General Vincent Nathaniel Hudson. Remember that name, son. He’s the one who made the bad scientists go kaboom.

Hang in there, pal. Know that your dad is fighting off the monsters for you, the Greenies, the Prunies and the Bad Robots and I got Vincent watching my back.

Someday, I’ll come get you. There’s a safe place we can make a home out of here in the Commonwealth. There are kids to play with and loads of comic books,too!

Get well soon, Duncan.

Love, Daddy x


	2. Duncan's Letter

**Daddy ges wat? my blue boyl on my cheec went POP all over Nanabot! it woz grows. im not sleepy enymoar and im getin strong lik Grognak. can i come and see yoo? i want to meet yor frend he sowndz tuff. sorry daddy i broke my car yoo cent i got tol off an i hayt tatos but nanabot sez i gota eatum. here is a pikcha ov the Silver Shrouwd beeing hiddun.  haha. trikd yoo! i miss you Daddy. com get me soon. xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo**

 

(On the reverse:)

_D. is recovering well and expected to make a full recovery by December. If you wish to continue this arrangement in January, payment will double otherwise make arrangements to collect asap. or we won't let him go until he turns Mungo. Nuff said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Duncan is about 4 and bright as a button.


	3. Christmas at a Distance

Dear Duncan,

Hey little buddy, Merry Christmas! Wish I could be with you right now. Heads up! Open the package first then read the rest of this letter. I glued the page shut so no peeking until you've opened it. No peeking, hear me?

Okay, ready? Now read this bit:

Vin and I went to Nuka World. It was full of bad guys and crab monsters but we helped the traders out and made it safer, so one day, when you're big enough, I might take you there. The lunchbox is cool, isn't it? Inside there's a few special caps - I like the Victory one. The purple sloth is called Mr. Huggy and he has orders to give you hugs until I can come and get you. The cow - did you know brahmin only had one head before the war? - will stick to one kind of material. See if you can find out what. 

If you eat the gumdrops or drink the Nuka Grape, make sure you use the toothbrush and paste. You don't wanna end up with teeth like mine (though Curie says she can fix them up but it's gonna hurt). The car is a special Nuka World paint job. Cool, huh? The Protectron model is from Vin. He says be gentle with it, MacDunc, it's for big boys really but he trusts you to protect it.

Next Christmas, we'll be together. You'll see. I'll bring you to Diamond City and we'll have festive noodles under the pretty lights they string up. Miss you, son,

Daddy


End file.
